


Adorable Girls

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rosalie brings home her new lover.





	

“She’s... adorable Rose...”

Esme seems oddly pleased that Rosalie has followed Edward’s lead, bringing home a human girl. Jessica is still tucked tightly into her side, flushing brightly. Rosalie can’t help her slight smile. 

“Well... yes. She’s also mine.”

“You... claimed her?”

“Yes...”

Rosalie smiles, stroking Jessica’s hair when she whimpers, an adorable sound. Jessica allows her to show off the mark, a branded leather bracelet. 

“I couldn’t bring myself to hurt her.” 

Esme smiles, stroking her daughter’s cheek gently before leaving them alone. 

Rosalie relaxes when she is gone, stroking Jessica’s hair again. 

“See, I told you she’d like you...”

She teases, noting that, finally, Jessica has stopped shaking.


End file.
